csofandomcom-20200223-history
Kel-Tec KSG-12
|knockback = 12% |stun = 80% |source = Mileage Auction |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 99 108 (Gold) |damageC = 99 243 (Gold) }} KSG-12 ('''K'el-Tec S'hot '''G'un '''12 Gauge)'' is a cash point pump-action shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The KSG-12 is a bullpup-style pump-action combat shotgun which is fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge ammunition. It is light and very useful in close quarter combat. Advantages *Powerful in close range *Light weight *Cheap price *High magazine capacity for a shotgun *Can be fired when reloading *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *High stun power *Short reload time for a shotgun Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Useless at long range *Low knockback power *Cannot be fired in water *Purchasable only by cash points Tips Normal matches Zombie Mods *It costs and does the same damage as Winchester M1887. *Rate of fire of KSG-12 is a bit faster than Benelli M3 but lower than M1887. *High magazine size and can be fired while reloading. Very suitable for engaging multiple enemies. *Low reserve ammunition. Avoid wasting the gauges. *Light as Benelli M4 and Double-barreled shotgun in term of weight. *15 shots of KSG-12 can deal 1050 ~ 2100 damage to zombies. *Has low knockback, similar to Daewoo USAS-12. *This weapon is not recommended when facing a Host or Origin Regular zombie due to its Berserk Skill unless you are far away. *This weapon has almost the same stun power as the Benelli M4, so it is advisable to replace it with this weapon. Variants KSG-12 Gold= KSG-12 Gold Edition is lighter than the original version by 2% and can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. |-| THANATOS-11= A pump-action shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the KSG-12 and fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Thanatos Blade System which launches blades to the target, charging it up to create an explosion. The explosion splash also damage the nearby enemy. Events Normal= *Japan: 18 January 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 18 July 2012. *Indonesia: 27 February 2013. *Turkey: 25 June 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Gold= South Korea: on 3 May 2012. *Japan: 16 May 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 9 January 2013. *Indonesia: 8 October 2013. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Comparisons M3= ; Positive *Lighter (-5%) *Higher clip size (+7) *Faster rate of fire (+4%) *Can be enhanced *Faster reloading ; Neutral *Pump-action *Same ammunition (12 Gauge) *Same reserved ammo (32) ; Negative *More expensive (+$1100) *Higher recoil (+7%) *Lower damage (-8%) |-| Winchester M1887= ; Positive *Higher clip size (+7) *Lighter (-5%) *Lower recoil (-11%) *Faster reloading ; Neutral *Same ammunition (12 Gauge) *Same damage (70) *Same reserved ammo (32) *Can be enhanced ; Negative *Slower rate of fire (-4%) *Lower knockback |-| Daewoo USAS-12= ; Positive *Higher damage (+18) *Lighter (-23%) *Can be fired while reloading ; Neutral *Same Ammo Type (12 Gauge) *Low knockback power *High stun power ; Negative *Longer reload time (+3 seconds) *Higher recoil (+15%) *Lower firing rate (-18%) *Lower clip size (-5) *Lower reserve ammo (-8) Gallery KSG-12= File:Ksg12_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ksg12_worldmodel.png|World model ksg12wm.png|Ditto File:Ksg12.gif|Store preview File:Ksg12enhadv50p.png|KSG-12 + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits ksg79tp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster File:Ksg_kcobra_hk23_mg3_mk48_as50_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto ksg-12cp.jpg|China poster Ksg12 poster sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Ksg12_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:Ksg12_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster Cs assault0095.jpg|In-game screenshot 65204_337552099693372_813772311_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Ksg12_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Expert= File:Ksg12_viewmodel_expert.png|View model File:Ksg12v6_worldmodel.png|World model Cs italy 20120306 2119140.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Ksg12_viewmodel_master.png|View model File:Ksg12v8_worldmodel.png|World model Cs italy 20120218 2005540.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Gold= File:Ksg12g_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ksg12_worldmdl_hd.png|World model KSG12_Gold7.jpg|SEAL wielding KSG-12 Gold contentp2_2.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Ksg.png|China poster newloot600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia Poster 9007813435102798.jpg|In-game screenshot 64583_414750908615458_204744235_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Ksg12g_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Trivia *A bullet shell is heard instead of a shotgun shell whenever it ejects an empty shell. *It is not a common battle weapon in CSO, but it is labeled as a hot weapon in the shop. *Even though it has its own sounds for shell insertion, drawing and pumping, the KSG reuses those of the M3's sounds instead. **Likewise, its own sounds that should play before and after reloading starts are not played. *The Gold KSG-12 is the lightest weapon in the shotgun category. External links *KSG-12 at Wikipedia. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Close range weapons Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Combat Shotguns Category:Code box items